


Brynjolf's New Protege

by orphan_account



Category: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Brynjolf takes a chance on a poor girl he catches pickpocketing in the Riften Marketplace, he goes on adventures with her and begins to fall in love with her despite their dark pasts.





	1. New Lass In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I will be writing as much as I can. You can rely on me to actually finish a fan fiction lol. I will be uploading other stories with different characters from Skyrim eventually as well so make sure to check those out!! Also, I SUCK at spelling. There will be smut, but any good fanfic actually has plot, so enjoy :) I'll put notes at the beginning of chapters that include smut/violence/other adult content. Enjoy!!

Today was my first day in Riften. I had heard about this town while spending the night at the Sleeping Giant Inn - apperantly The Rift is a good place to go when you need some gold. The very next morning I hired the carriage to take me straight there. The carriage ride there left me plenty of time to think about the experience in Helgen. The only clothes I had were the tattered robes I was wearing when being sent to my execution. After I followed Ralof, he gave me some better clothes and a nice place to stay until I could get onto my own two feet. The clothes were still not the best - they were his own set of stormcloak armor that he never wears anymore because they were too worn out. I felt very uncomfortable with how I was looking that day - I was wearing oversized (not to mention ruined) armor, I was dirty, and had burns and cuts all over. My hair was matted and appalling - there was no way anyone was going to hire me to do some honnest work. 

Thieving was never a forgeign concept to me. Thinking back to my childhood, I had to do a lot of stuff like that, but it never registered to me that what I was doing was illegal. Not to mention people never really considered that a child was pickpoceting them. I practically trained myself how to thieve, and now that I am much better at doing so, I knew I needed to begin again so I can support myself. 

Once the carriage pulled up to the Riften gates, I marched up to gates. The guard stopped me.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. Let me pass," I demand.

"Absolutely not. You clearly aren't worthy to be in the jarl's city like that. Just pay the fine, then you will be let into the city."

I wasn't about to admit that I had no money.

"This is a set up."

"Hush! Do you want people to hear you? You can pass this time... but you owe me," he snarled.

"The hell I do," I murmured as I walked in. The city smelled like murky water, fish, the melting iron and steel as well as the roaring fire at the forge. I began to scout out my thieveing victims. I snuck over to the couple talking about their run in with the Thieve's Guild. I kept an attempt ear open while I looked through their stuff. 17 gold. Ale. Gold emerald ring. Potion of minor health. I realized that I needed to look into the Thieve's Guild because that exactly what that man at the inn last night was talking about making some money. I kept listening hoping that they would mention something about where to find them but they never did. I just had to keep moving. Once I got to the market place, I had stolen about 67 septims from people wandering about. It was a bit crowded, so I stood up and decided to shop around with my 'hard earned' gold.

"Fresh meats and produce for sale!"

"Fine jewelry with argonian craftmaship!"

I stood looking over the small stone wall at all of the shops. Then I noticed a woman in ragged clothes.

"Please, a septim is all I ask," she said looking up at me. Just then, someone was walking by me, so I grabbed all of the gold in their pocket and handed it to her. "Oh thank you! Divines bless your kind heart," she smiled up at me. I glanced over at the stall she was sitting next to. A man selling potions was leaning up against the wall of his stall. He watched me do the whole thing. I had fear in my eyes that he would turn me in, but he just smirked and tapped his finger to his lips to show me that he wouldn't tell. I sighed a sigh of relief and began to look at the stores around the marketplace, but I felt that eyes were on me. I was being watched, and I knew it. I rounded the corner to head to the inn for a place to stay for the night when someone spoke to me.

"Looking a little light on coin there, eh lass?" 

I looked around for the voice. It was the man that watched me steal.

"My wealth is none of you business," I scoffed. I was already embarrassed about how poor I looked, and having him watch me steal was just the icing on the cake. 

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, lass. Wealth is my business," he said as he leaned in closer to me. "Help add to mine, and I could help add to yours." His eyes were locked on mine with anticipation of what my answer would be. I crossed my arms and leaned up against the stone wall.

"Go on."

"My group has had a bit of a run in with bad luck. If you can help us out, you might just earn a name for yourself." I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was in the Guild. "I need you to rob a ring from Madessi's strongbox, then plant that ring on Brand - Shei. Think you can do that for me, Lass?" 

"Depends. What's in it for me?"

"Oh, you'll get your pay, don't worry. I'll cause a distraction. Once everyone is focused on me, just use your lock picks on the strongbox. Madessi's stall is over there," he pointed. "He's the argonian fella. Then you're gonna plant it on the dunmer."

"I can handle it," I said as I tucked my hair behind my ear. I found it funny how he thought he needed to cause a distraction to get people to focus on him. Honestly, all he has to do is speak with his soothing voice and mega charm, and anyone will listen to him.

"I'm counting on you, Lass. Don't fail me. Everybody! Gather round! I have an opportunity that you don't want to miss out on!" 

"What is it this time, Brynjolf?" Asked the dunmer I'm putting out of business. 

"Now that I've got everyone's attention," he said with a bit of emphasis with a quick glance in my direction, "I'd like to show you all my newest product - Falmer Blood Elixer!" Now was my time to move. I stopped paying attention to what he was saying an focused on my work. I took everything in Madessi's strong box. I couldn't trust that the man would pay me like he said he would. I then quickly ran over behind Brand - Shei. I was hidden well behind boxes, but I had a good view on the dark elf and the man selling the potion. Just as I was placing the ring, the man said glanced over at me. He could see me. He gave me a quick wink. What a fucking charmer he is, I thought. I slipped the ring in the dunmer's pocet and slipped out to the center of the marketplace, undetected. 

"Well, I can see that my time is up for today. Make sure to come back tomrrow and purchase!" He caught my glance and becconed me over. "Well done, Lass! I can see that I picked the right person for the job. Here is your pay, just as I had promised." He pulled a fat coin satchel out of his pocket and placed it into my hands. "There's plenty more gold where that came from, if you're up for the challenge," he said running his fingers through his long, red hair. 

"Absolutely. I need all the coin I can get." 

"Good," he smiled. "You might be just the pick - me - up the Guild needs. The group I represent has its home in the Ratways beneath Riften, in a tavern called the Ragged Flaggon. Come find me there if you're looking for more work," he said as he walked off.

"Wait!" I Called running after him. "What's your name?" 

"Aha," he chuckled. "Guess I forgot to mention that. Name's Brynjolf. And you?"

"Jove. Hey are you heading to the Ragged Flaggon right now?"

"Indeed I am, Lass. Will I see you there?" He said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

"Actually, yes. Maybe we could grab a drink together and -"

"Ha, okay Lass. I'll meet you there, okay?" He turned and walked off. It was too dark to see where he was going, but I was determined to join the Thieves Guild. I needed coin, but I also thought Brynjolf could help me. I want to believe that he kind of likes me, kind of cares for me, but being charming is his job. It's an important asset when thieveing. I still need the money though, and thieveing is what I am good at. I had to find the Ragged Flaggon.


	2. The Ragged Flaggon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jove makes her way down to the Ragged Flaggon and begins developing a more complex relationship with Brynjolf and the other Guild members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** VIOLENCE **  
> ** ADULT THEMES **
> 
> This chapter follows the events of the previous chapter.

I'm not an idiot. Blatantly asking a guard where the Ratways are was going to do nothing but trouble. I had to be sneaky. I spotted a guard walking around.

"Excuse me!" I called out to her. 

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Do you know where the nearest inn is? I need a place to stay."

"Absolutely! The Bee and Barb is just around the corner."

"Thank you, ma'am!" I called out as I headed off in the direction she pointed. I opened the doors and a man sitting on a bench demanded my attention. 

"Need a blade for hire?" He asked looking up from his tankard. 

"Well, I'm new in town. Can you tell me a bit about Riften?" I asked him. He gave me an eyebrow raise.

"What do you need to know?"

"Well.." I pretended to think of something. "What should I look out for? To keep myself safe?" I figured he would know this stuff. After all, he's a protector by trade.

"Oh, simple. Just make sure no one is sticking their hands in your pockets and avoid the Ratways."

"And where are the Ratways?"

"Beneath the town. It's all of the docs and passages for boats that's now inhabited by low life's and thieves. Just keep a keen eye out. Or, get someone to protect you," he said referring to himself. 

"Haha, thank you for the info, but maybe another time," I said as I dropped a coin in his hand and went up to the bar. "I'd like to rent a room, please."

"Perfect!" The argonian woman bartender handed me a key. "Need me to show you to your room?"

"Oh no. The place is busy, just tell me where and I'll find it."

"Up the stairs and to the left - can't miss it."

"Thank you," I say as I place my gold on the table. I find my room, find a door to a balchony, then make my escape swiftly, and undetected. Now that I knew where I was going, I could meet up with Brynjolf and talk about joining the Guild. Oh how I hoped he would still be there. I needed to hurry.

I found a way to the murky water that I could smell when I first entered Riften. I opened the first door that I came across. The Ratways were damp, dark, and cold. I conjured up a candlelight spell so my hands could be free for my weapon. I crept around, desperately hoping that each door I would come to would say "The Ragged Flaggon," but they never did. 

I heard footsteps and chatter. My heart began pounding. I listened in to determine if they were hostiles or if I had reached the tavern. Apperantly, I wasn't quiet enough. They heard me and began to attack. A nord man threatening to cut me to pieces had a steel dagger as his weapon. He ran up to me and slashed my forearm. He kept trying to hit, but I blocked him and shot him with an arrow in the lower abdomen. He knelt down, spitting up blood. "Okay, okay! I submit!" He pleaded. I wasn't taking chances. I shot anothwr arrow into his back and finished him. The next attacker used a mace. He slammed my shoulder, but I disarmed him when I gave him a strong head butt. Then, resorting to his hands, he gave me a clean cut to the jaw, nose, and throat. I grabbed the iron dagger on the ground and drove it into his stomach. He stepped back in shock, then fell to his knees in pain as blood poured out of his wound. I wiped my lip and walked on, with one last kick to the head for good measure. Other skeevers wandered around, but that wasn't very shocking considering the filth of this place. Not too long after, I found the door that would lead me to Brynjolf. 

I worried that people might possibly try to attack me. What if they thought I was a low life? Or a vampire invading? Or a spy? I was terrified, but I needed to do this, so I opened the door. Inside I saw water, and docks built over it which was now a bar. I heard lots of banter. It was lively in here. I wandered nervously twoards the bar. I kept my eyes peeled for the Long, red hair and my ears open for the charming voice. I walked passed the tables and straight to the bar. I didn't even have to sit down - the server looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Brynjolf's new protege!" Just then, the man sitting at the bar's head spun around to look at me. 

"Well, Lass, you made it! I thought you were never going to get down here."

"Getting here was easy," I said. I was too busy thinking about how he had just been talking to the bartender about me. Hell yeah, clearly I am important to Brynjolf. 

"That's the spirit, Lass!" He chuckled. "Come on, let's have a drink. Vekel!" He called.

"Divines, Brynjolf, I'm right here! What is it?"

"Two meads," he said as he turned to me. "Take a seat, there's a lot we need to talk about..." his attention shifted to the mead being slid to him by Vekel. "Thank you."

"Yeah, don't mention it," grumbled Vekel as he wiped the counter with a rag. 

"So Lass, you have an interest in joining the Guild, eh?"

"What gave it away," I mumbled, about to sip my mead. 

"Listen, if you can do this next job, I'll see if I can put in a good word with Mercer. Understood?"

"Mercer?"

"The Guild master. He's the one who determines whether you get into this guild or not, so I suggest you listen closely," he said as he folded his arms on the bar. Guessing from that last comment, he wanted me to look at home while he spoke. I did. "Alright Lass, your next objective is to collect some debts from partners that haven't upheld their ends of the bargain. What do you say? Think you can handle it?"

"Simple," I say crossing my legs and sipping more mead. I was dead tired from everything that has happened over the past few days. I just wanted a place to sleep and relax. 

"You alright there, Lass?" Brynjolf asked me as he ducked his head down to try and meet my gaze. 

"Hmm? I'm fine. It's been a long few days. Let me knock this job out and -"

"Oh no you don't," he said grabbing my arm as I tried to stand up. He pulled me back down to the chair. "This is going to wait until morning. You are going to get a good night's rest, you hear?" He said. His eyes seemed to have genuine concern. "First though, let's get you patched up. I see you must have run into some low life's living in the Ratways, eh Lass?"

"Yeah," I said as I looked at the fronts and backs of my arms. "I did."

"Follow me," he said as he stood up. He walked out of a new exit that I was unaware of. This room had a pool of water in the center with stone bridges conncecting the edges of the room together. He walked me over to the left, where there was a little fire with a cook pot, a bookshelf, and a bed. He sat me down on the bed and began to rummage through the chest at the foot of the bed. I looked around. People were practicing their fighting by shooting test dummies, people making small talk, people sitting with their feet in the water. It felt so warm and inviting. Brynjolf squatted in front of me and began to wrap my wound on my forearm. "Just take it easy, Lass," he said in a soft, yet slow voice. He then gently lifted my jaw up with his hand, gently stroking the bruise where I was hit with his thumb. "I trust you took care of these bastards."

"Oh, you know it," we chuckled. There was a weighing tension between us in that moment. Our eyes were locked, my head rested in his hand with his thumb caressing me.

"Well," he said removing his hand and standing up. "Rest here for the night. It's the best I can do for you right now, considering you aren't an official memeber yet."

"Well if you just let me knock out these quick jobs I can - "

"Shh, shh, shh," he whispered. "That's an order," he said in a bit more of a serious tone. I would have told him to fight me, but I ached and actually wanted to sleep in this bed he gave me. He patted my shoulder and walked back into the tavern. I didn't have to wait very long to fall asleep, but just before I did, I pieced together that I was sleeping in his bed, and now he had no place to sleep. He gave up his own bed for a girl he met just a few hours agO. At this point, I was truly believing he cared for me. I felt so valued by this near stranger than I have by anyone in a long time, excluding Ralof. I couldn't let this get in my way, however. It's a thief's job to be manipulative. I just couldn't shake the examples of him showing he cares. Were they all for show? Or did he really mean them? Or did he just want me to join the guild because I'm good at what I do? A million possibilities came through my mind. I just decided to push them off as if they were nothing. 'I shouldn't be focusing on him, I should be focusing on my work and getting on my own two feet,' I thought. 'Let's keep that goal.'


	3. The Debts Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jove becomes an official member of the Thieve's Guild after completing a job Brynjolf gave her. She spends special time bonding with Brynjolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** VIOLENCE **  
> ** ADULT THEMES **
> 
> This chapter continues off of the events that happened in the previous chapters.

I awoke freezing cold. The sheets are thin, and the dark walls and ceilings drip with water, making for an overall cold atmosphere. My shoulder throbbed from the hit with the mace last night. Pretty much everything ached. I sat up and held my head up with my hand. I looked around the wide room for Brynjolf - I needed those details about the job he needed me to do. I had figured that the people in the guild actually lived here in the Ratways, which didn't seem like a bad thing to me. I actually quite liked it down here. I felt like people that were down here were all here together - everyone had reasons for becoming thieves, and we all support each other. Well, at least that's what I thought while just people watching. 

I headed back into the tavern. It was the only other room that I knew about, and since I didn't see Brynjolf in the main room, I had figured he might be in there. He was. It took me a minute to find him. Be he saw me almost as soon as I walked through the door. He was standing in a hollow section of wall, by the second entrance that I came through last night. I never had really noticed that there were several holes in the wall. All of them seemed lifeless, almost as if there had once been things kept in these vugs. "Hey, Vekel, is Brynjolf here?" I asked him because he was the only other person in here that I knew. 

"Haven't been paying attention. He's been in and out of the cistern all night. Check over there," he cocked his head in the direction of the holes in the wall while drying a tankard. "Sometimes he just wanders around to himself. He usually does that when he's bothered with something, or just thinkin'," he mumbled. 

"What could be bothering him?" I asked, taking a seat at the bar. 

"Ha! Honestly, what wouldn't be bothering him?"

"W...What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's not my place to disclose anything he hasn't told you. Why don't you just go talk to him?" 

"Yeah, I've got some things to talk about with him. See you around, Vekel." I stood up and looked around. I didn't see him in plain sight, so I wandered over to the holes in the wall. The one closest to the door that I first entered the Ragged Flagon was where he was. He was leaning up against the wall in the very back. His arms were folded, he had one leg on the wall, and I thought his eyes were closed. Well, from what I could see, they were. It didn't surprise me either - I had figured that he had given me his bed to sleep in last night, and Vekel said he was in and out of the Cistern all night... "Hey, Brynjolf," I whispered. "Brynjolf," I said a little bit louder. His eyebrows raised, but his eyelids were still closed. He used his leg to push himself off of the wall as he rubbed his eyes.

"What can I do for you, Lass?" he asked with a deep, tired voice. It was muffled by his hands - he was still rubbing them. 

"I'm here to talk to you about collecting those debts."

"Sure thing. You just let me know when you're ready," he said as he walked from the back wall up closer to me.

"I am."

"Good. All you have to do is collect the debts from the Bee and Barb, Pawned Prawn, and the Bunkhouse. Do this, and you can become and official member of the Thieve's Guild," he said with a tired smile on his face. "And one more thing - keep it clean. Killing people is bad for business, and business is already bad enough." Poor boy didn't sleep a wink last night. His green eyes were fogged with lethargy. 

"You can count on me, Bryn." This was the first time I have ever used his nickname. I had heard others saying it, so I thought I would give it a shot. After all, he never uses my real name. He had already begun walking away before I said it, but after the words slipped out, he stopped and turned his head towards me. He just smirked.

"If that's the way you like it," he mumbled walking off again, but not in a rude way. More like a, "If you prefer things this way, I'm okay with them." Personally, I liked to say his full name.

I walked out the only exit that I was aware of. Going off the checklist in my head, I decided to hit the Bee and Barb first. As soon as I walked in, the man that told me where the Ratways were was still sitting on the bench. "Need a blade for hire? Hey, wait a minute! I know you! We talked last night."

"Indeed we did," I said. "Look, I gotta take care of some stuff. We'll talk later, okay?" I walked up to the counter. 

"How can I help you today?" she said.

"I'm here with a message from Brynjolf."

"I already told that buffoon I'm not paying you people a single coin!" she hissed.

"It was never a request. We did what you have asked, and if you don't pay, things happen."

"Look around you! I'm barely keeping this rat hole together! The war's seen to that."

"Well, considering you're the only inn in Riften, I'd say you're doing just fine. So why don't you just willing pay what you owe - or we will have to do this the hard way." One thing that Brynjolf has that I don't is patience. I get my point across better with my fists than my words. Brynjolf has this natural charm to him - he can talk anyone into doing anything. 

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" she yelled. This wasn't a very long fight. Keerava isn't as intimidating as she may look once it comes to throwing punches. She swung, but missed my face and hit my sore shoulder. She fell back a bit by the force of her own punch. I took that opportunity of weakness and planted one right on her jaw. She then hit my ribs, but it was a weak punch, so it didn't really hurt. I took my chance and planted on on her throat. I know that it is a weak spot for any race in Skyrim. "Okay! Okay!" she said bent over in pain. "I'll pay! Just get out of my inn!" she handed me a coin bag. On my way out, the desperate blade for hire grabbed my arm.

"What just happened?" he had a genuine look of concern in his eyes. 

"Nothing that should concern you." I broke my arm free from his hold. I pushed out the door and headed to my next stop: The Pawned Prawn. I had never been in this store before. This man working the place didn't know me. I preferred that over having someone like that mercenary get in my business. "Are you Bersi?" I ask.

"Yes, I am! What can I do for you today, miss?"

"Good. I'm here with a message from Brynjolf." I looked around the store while I spoke. Nothing really caught my eye, he was just a blacksmith, but an odd little number was a Dwemer urn. Dwemer artifact? In Riften? That seemed valuable.

"Wh-what? You people... So," he said leaning across the counter, "Brynjolf doesn't even bother to show up himself anymore, eh? What's this message?" he growled. 

"You already know why I'm here."

"You're gouging me for what little coin I make and you can't even protect yourselves? Ridiculous!" he cried out.

What does he know about not being able to protect ourselves? I'd fight him right now if I still wasn't in pain from yesterday's fight. Bersi was different than Keerava. He was twice my size and brute. I knew I would have to be more like Brynjolf and find a better way than my fists. I was still thinking about that urn I had seen. Bersi is a blacksmith - this urn must mean a lot to him to have it being displayed like that. "Okay," I said quietly, slowly walking over to the Dwemer Urn. "I'll make you pay in another way then," I claimed, knocking over the urn and watching it shatter on the floor.

"No! That urn was priceless!"

"Need me to break anything else, Bersi?" I said putting my hand on my hip and the other one my by mouth.

"Fine! I got the message. Here's your money. I'll pay on time from now on, just go!"

"Pleasure doing business with you!" I call out as I leave. I sure hope this next one is eaiser. Haelga's Bunkhouse. I had never been in here before either. "Excuse me, Haelga?"

"Yes, that's me!" she said sweetly. 

"I have a message from Brynjolf."

She sighed. "I know. You've been terrorizing the whole city! There's no need for that here. Message understood. Here's your payment." she handed me the coin purse. 

"Pleasure doing business with you," I said as I turned to leave. I had all of the debts. I did it. Brnyjolf would make me a Guild member now! I was so excited to get my own bed and a ring of people in my similar line of work. I head back down through the Ratways, hoping not to find any more lowlifes. Once I reached the Ragged Flagon, I spotted Brynjolf sitting alone at a table, focused on his tankard. I dropped the three bags of coin on the table to get his attention. 

"Well done, Lass. Was it clean? Like I instructed?"

"Spotless."

"Ah," he said leaning back in his chair. "Seems I owe you something in return. Here, you should find these useful." He handed me three potions. 

"This better not be 'Falmer Blood Elixer'," I said mocking his accent. 

"Ha! You've got a sharp wit, Lass. Come on. Let's go talk to Mercer." He stood up and stretched. He then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I really am. You think he'll let me join?"

"Well he has to now. If he didn't..." he moved his arm off of me and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, let's go." He lead me to the cistern. We walked into the middle of the bridges that joined the edges of the walls together in the middle of the room. "Wait here," he told me as he walked over to a gray - haired man working at a desk. They talked for a few minutes, then Brynjolf beckoned him over to me.

 

"So, you're Brynjolf's new protege?" Mercer asked. That was the first thing that Vekel ever said to me. "You don't look like much."

"Yeah, I know. You must be the Guild master? My name is Jove."

"Jove? Okay, Jove, if you want to be a successful member of the Thieve's Guild, there's a few rules you need to play by."

"I suggest you listen to what Mercer has to say," Brynjolf commented.

"Rules?" I scoffed. "We're thieves, we don't have rules." I could see Brynjolf snickering. 

"She's got that spark, Brynjolf, I'll give you that," Mercer said. I blushed. Brynjolf actually mentioned my 'spark' to the guild master? Wow. "Even thieves have rules. When were given a task, we do that task, and we do it right. Understand me?" he growled. 

"Understood."

"Good! I'd say if you're as skilled as Brynjolf says you are, maybe you'd like to take on a more difficult job."

"I can handle it," I said glancing at Brynjolf. His attention was locked on Mercer. I could tell he must really admire him. 

"That's what I like to hear. Once you get some better armor, talk to Brynjolf. He will give you all of the details you need. Don't disappoint me. This is a very important job," he snarled. Mercer turned and walked back to his desk. 

"Welcome to the family, Lass," Brynjolf said to me. "Let's go get you into some Thieve's Guild armor. You are one of us now, so you gotta look the part. Follow me." We walked back into the Ragged Flagon. He took me to a girl reading a book on the dock. "Hey Tonilia, I want you to meet Jove. She's the newest member of the Guild."

"Hello, Jove. I'm Tonilia. It seems that you don't have your Guild armor yet?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I could really use a set."

"Well, I'm your girl. Here is your new armor. I think it is quite the upgrade from your current outfit." She handed me a set. I was so thrilled to have fresh clothes and not some worn out hand me downs. I turned to Brynjolf.

"Hey Brynjolf, is there a clinic in town?"

"A what?"

"I think my shoulder is broken. So, is there somewhere I can go to get help?" It still hurt from when the guy attacked me with a mace. Getting in a fist fight today really didn't help either. Now, it hurt to even move it. There was no way I was going to be able to change into my new armor if I can't even move my shoulder. 

"Oh, uh, you might want to avoid those places, Lass. They usually don't know what they're doing. I can help you, though." I so wanted Brynjolf to help me. But how could I know he knew what he was doing?

"I guess," I shrugged. 

"I know a good place we can go. It's where I usually go to patch myself up."

"Okay, sure. Let's get going." I started walking to the door. 

"Hey, get back here!" Brynjolf called out. I whipped my head around. "That's not the right way!" I walked back over to him. 

"Okay? Where's the right way?"

"Follow me, Lass." We walked back into the Cistern. We took a right and walked by the bed I spent the night in. There was a hole in the wall, similar to the ones in the tavern, that had a ladder leading to the outside. "After you," he said.

"Haha, no. You go first. I'm gonna need help climbing up," I said with my hands on my hips. I wasn't gonna give him a free view of my ass, either. 

"Okay, good point." He climbed up, opened the wooden trap door, and crawled onto the next level. He stretched his hand out to me. "Come on, Lass. We have to hurry before it gets too dark out." I stretched my left arm out. It's not my dominant hand, but it's the shoulder that isn't injured. I stepped onto the ladder to help Brynjolf lift all of my dead weight. "There we go," he said as he lifted me up. "So, this is the secret entrance to the Guild. Just pull this lever... And it will open up!" The rocks shook and moved, giving us a path into Riften. 

"So, this is a secret?"

"Absolutely. No one can know about his entrance."

"And you're telling me no one heard that loud ass noise?"

"Ha! Yeah, I know, it's loud. There's nothing that's gonna mute the sound of rock on rock, unfortunately. That's why we put it in the very back of the Temple of Mara. No one is ever over here. You can come in and leave the Ragged Flagon this way. It's much safer, just so you won't run into any more shoulder - breakers."

"Haha, okay. So where are you taking me?" I asked while we entered the Riften Marketplace.

"A place called Honeyside. No one ever goes there anymore. It's just an abandoned house, but there's access to a dock. I like to go there sometimes to relax and just catch some fish. But, I also go there to wash up and patch myself up. It's the perfect place."

"Well if you like it so much, why don't you just move in there?"

"Oh no. My home is in the Ratways, Lass. Maybe if you like it here, you can move in."

"Probably not. I can't stand being alone." I glanced up at Brynjolf. He smirked. I guess I stared too long.

"What? What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just haven't seen your face in the light in days." He stopped walking and looked at me.

"You know, I haven't seen your face in the light for a while either. Your eyes are actually more green out here, Lass." I started to blush. Having hazel eyes means they are brown in the dark, but green in the light. "So," he said as he started walking forward again, "where are you from?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on now, Lass. It's pretty obvious that you aren't from Skyrim."

I sighed. "Alright. I'm not from Skyrim, so what?"

"Just curious. No one has hair like yours," he noted. I never had really thought about it, but it's true. My hair is long and wavy - just past my breasts. Naturally, it was dark, but growing up as a Nord in Elsweyr, the sun bleached it. If you pay close attention, which it's clear Brynjolf has, you would notice that it is still dark under all of the blonde. That's what makes it so different - there isn't really a beating sun here in Skyrim, so no one has sun - bleached hair. We walked in silence until we got to Honeyside. 

"How do we get around back?" I asked.

"How's your balance?"

"Huh?"

"We have to crawl on the fence to get to the dock in the back."

"Why cant we just lockpick the front door?"

"Because anyone would be able to get into here. I like keeping this to myself, Lass."

"My balance is fine," I sighed. "You first." He perched himself on the fence to the left of the house. He crawled slowly until he got to the back deck.

"Come on, Lass!" he yelled over to me. "Can you do it? With your shoulder?"

"I'll be fine," I said as I positioned myself. I crawled slowly, being careful for the next step that I would take. I could feel Brynjolf's eyes on me. Watching my every move, ready to pounce if I fell. Once I got to the deck, he helped me get down from the fence.

"Well done, Lass!" he chuckled as we walked over to the edge of the deck over looking the water.

"Wow," I whispered. The sun was setting on the water which created a masterpiece of a moment. 

"Yeah. It's the best time of day to be here. Well come on. Lets take care of this shoulder," he said as he walked down the stairs to the lower pier. I suddenly felt really nervous. Not for the pain, but I realized that I needed to take off my shirt. Brynjolf took off his boots and put his feet in the water. "Alright Lass, let's take a look at this shoulder." I sat down next to him. He began to pull the collar of the old stormcloak armor that I was still wearing past my shoulder. "ooh," he said after looking at it. "Yeah, that's broken for sure. You know, if you want me to fix it, you have to take off your armor." I bit the inside of my lip.

"Can you help me? I can't with my shoulder this way..."

"Well, since you just got new armor, you won't be needing what you're currently wearing, right?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"No," I said. He pulled out his glass dagger and began to cut down the center of my shirt. Once it was fully sliced, which didn't take long, he gently slid it off of my shoulders. I wasn't wearing any special bra, it was just a linen wrap that I found and wrapped around my breasts. I began blushing. 

"Okay," he said digging into his satchel. He pulled out some potions of health and more linen wraps. He dipped the rags into the water and gently began patting my shoulder. I winced. "Shh," he cooed at me. "Here, drink one of these," he said as he handed me a health potion. 

"Thanks." I opened it up and took a few sips. "I'm from Elsweyr, by the way."

He looked up from my shoulder and up at my face. "Really? And what made you move to Skyrim?"

"Elsweyr had nothing left for me," I said looking out at the water. Brynjolf took another health potion and dabbed it onto the rag. He began to hold it onto my shoulder.

"Let me take care of your other wounds while I'm at it, Lass." His other hand was on my jaw. He began stroking the bruise there. "Hmm," he said to himself. "Here, hold the wrap," he told me. I used my left hand to hold the cloth on my shoulder. He took another wrap and began to dab the bruise on my jaw and the cut on my nose. Our faces were inches apart. I was looking into his eyes, but he was focused on the injuries. He eventually met my gaze. He paused tending to my wounds and just stared into my eyes. I glanced at his lips. I think we were both thinking the same thing.


	4. The Night in Honeyside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf and Jove spend time together in Honeyside before she goes off to raid Goldenglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT**  
> **VIOLENCE**  
> **ADULT THEMES**
> 
> The following events continue off of the previous chapters.

Time is a curious thing. One minute it can be moving at the speed of light - then the next, slower than a pack mule. I felt like the time between our gaze then to our lips touching was non - existent. It was staring one second, then the next, Brynjolf had his lips pressed to mine. This is when time slowed down. We held it for longer than it should have been, but I don't think either of us minded. The kiss started off kind of nervously and unprepared. After a few seconds, we got into more a rhythm. His hand was still holding my jaw, but his thumb began to caress the bruise while we kissed. We began to slip our tounges into each other's mouths as well. Just having Brynjolf embrace me gave me such an overwhelming feeling. From the moment I saw him in the market place, I knew he was different. Somehow, I knew he felt the same way about me. Feeling his exhales on my very face, his left hand slipping around my waist and pawing at my skin. It was a dream come true. I was still holding the wrap on my shoulder. I decided to lift my right hand up and rub his arm that was holding my head. When our kiss finally broke, he put his forehead to mine. 

"I'm sorry, Lass," he whispered as he leaned back from me.

"About?"

"I just can't," he said looking away from me. I saw there was hurt in his eyes. Something was bothering him, I could tell. He started rubbing the calluses on his thumbs. I noticed he had been doing that to shift his attention to something. I was piecing everything together. Vekel said he stands in those recesses in the wall when he's thoughtful. He's using his tell. I can see something behind his green eyes. I leaned in closer to him, wincing as I put my weight on my right arm.

"Brynjolf," I cooed reaching my left hand through his hair.

"No!" He stood up. "Jove, I like you. I really do, I just..." He paused. He looked down at his hands. "Every time I love someone, I lose them. Being a thief ain't all it's cracked up to be, honestly."

"Then that's at least one thing we have in common," I said looking up at him. 

"What?"

"Elsweyr had nothing left for me because no one was left. Everyone that I cared about died at the hands of my enemies. It was all my fault they were killed. I had to leave. I needed to start fresh." I rubbed my face with my hands trying to forget the flashbacks. I looked up at him again. "So why don't we just take that chance? What do we have to loose at this point?"

"I have you now."

"And I have you." That must have been the answer he was looking for. His next move was to grab me by the waist and stand me up while pulling me in for a kiss. His left hand trailed along my back while his right scavenged through my hair. I put my left hand on his shoulder. These kisses were a bit more passionate and rough. His breathing became needier. He pushed me back. 

"Wait," he said catching his breath. "Your shoulder, Lass."

"Oh, yeah, haha. Almost forgot." No I didn't. That thing hurt more than any romantic drive couldn't overpower. 

"Let's take care of that first," he said as he sat down again. 

"Have you ever fixed a broken shoulder before?"

"Well, no. But, if I can just position the bone back into place, tie it up - it should be fine. This may hurt just a bit, Lass." I loved seeing him focused like this. His eyebrows furrowed and his nose twitched in the slightest way. Sometimes, he puffed out his cheeks or bit his tongue. I felt like it showed his child - like heart. Brynjolf proceeded to push my shoulder into the correct position. I screamed in pain. He took the linen wrap in his mouth and tied it tightly around it so it would hold in that position. He then took some more and added extra padding to protect it. "If you scream like that again, a guard is going to find us," he whispered to me. It was much darker now. 

"I can't climb that fence now - it's too dark."

"I was thinking that too."

"So," I said scratching the back of my head, "what's the plan then?" He was leaning on the wall of the deck. He pulled his arm out and beckoned me to come to him. I leaned into him as he put his outstretched arm around my shoulder. He put his chin on the top of my head as his fingers gently caressed me.

"You're cold," he said gently moving off of me. I still had no shirt on, and now that the sun had set, Skyrim was even colder. "Hmm. I have an idea. Follow me, Lass." We moved back up the stairs to the upper deck. He walked over to the back door. He knelt down and pulled out a lockpick. I smiled - I loved seeing him at his work. He twisted and listened to the inner workings of the lock. After a few seconds, the door swung open. He looked over to me. "Come on, Lass!" he chuckled. We walked in. There were no lights, so we walked carefully, feeling anything we could get our hands on - looking for the fireplace. Just then, I felt a hand on my breast.

"Hey!" I cried out slapping his hand off of me.

"Oh, my mistake," he chuckled sarcastically. "It's so dark in here I can't see a damn thing!"

"Oh yeah, okay," I laughed. "Hey, I think I found it."

"Well done, Lass," he said. It was an embarrassing thing to admit, but it was the only way I could light the fire. I conjured up my flames spell and threw it into the fireplace, hoping the fire would catch. "You mess with magic?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah, I do. I know a lot of people think that it's all evil, but really, it isn't. I usually avoid using it still - I don't want to scare anyone." I was staring into the fire. It was dark, but the fire created this warm glow to our faces. I looked at how the light hit Brynjolf's face. The hue of the fire's light made his red hair look even darker. His eyes had a glint of just happiness. 

"I thought that was quite amazing what you did, Lass." He turned to me. His eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. He walked over to the bed, which could be seen with the fire lit. He took the blanket and shook it off - no one has touched this place in years. Then, he walked over and wrapped me up in the blanket. "Gotta keep warm, Lass. Can't have you getting sick now, can we?" I smiled as I looked into his eyes. He tucked my tangled hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. He got a devious smirk on his face. He grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up, pulling me into him. I wrapped my legs around his back as we tasted each other again. He pushed me to the wall and put me down, unsheathing his glass dagger. He pulled away from our kiss and knelt down to my pants. I grabbed his hair and forced him to look at my face.

"No, not yet." I knelt down and grabbed the dagger from his hand. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him to the floor. I hovered over him gently dragging the dagger across his chest. "What about this armor? You won't need it again will you?" I said as I started working a hole in it.

"Actually," he sad as he put his hands on my hips and just swayed them, "I do need this."

"I need you, Brynjolf," I whispered putting the dagger on his face. I sat up on his lower abdomen. I put the dagger's handle in my mouth as I felt around on his armor looking for the leverage. His hands ran up and down my back as he watched my every move. I wanted to have the upper hand. Brynjolf always has people wrapped around his finger. Today, I wanted to have him feel needy. I finally pulled his top off. I ran my hands over his muscles. I took the dagger out of my mouth and threw it to the floor. I began to press my lips to his to his chest and I worked my way up to his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys in my path. His hands were up and down my back, playing with the linen wrap covering my breasts. He pushed me off of him and he sat up. 

"What's it gonna take for me to get that off of you?" he whispered into my ear as he felt my body. He knew that's exactly what I wanted to hear. I clenched my eyes shut as he began to work my neck. His breath hitting my skin was all I had ever wanted. It made me feel like he was genuinely there, not just feeling me, but needing me. He worked his way to the wrap covering the last bit of my chest. He grabbed a piece of it in his mouth and tore it off of me. My chest was now fully exposed. He focused more on my heaving breath than my actual breasts, which made me think that he also enjoys watching me breathe just as much as I enjoy his breathing. I smiled. 

Growing up in Elsweyr with a bunch of other Khajiit meant that I had to pick a few things up. One of those things was growing out my fingernails and using them as weapons if I was ever disarmed. I used my nails and trailed over Brynjolf's chest. I knew it would tickle him. He began to laugh and beg for mercy.

"Haha! Okay! Okay! You win, Lass! You win!" I laughed with him I laughed so hard at him that I leaned back and hit the wall. Brynjolf took this opportunity to grab my pants and strip them off of me. I had linen strip tied up as underwear. He clutched my legs and put them on his shoulders. He began to untie the wrap protecting my privates. Once they fell to the floor, he began to gently rub the outsides of my thighs. He began placing his lips on my inner thighs. He was taking his sweet time getting to me. He was trying to take control again. 

"You're such a fucking tease," I say as he met my gaze. 

"And for good reason," he said. He was slowly inching up my thighs. His hands made their way to my breasts. I put my hands on his - mimicking his motions. His tongue finally tasted my sweet spot. His tongue started slowly moving around - indulging himself in all that I had to offer. I bit my lip and my heart began to pound. His tongue began to flick and swirl around my clit. My breathing quickened. I began letting out soft moans. "Just let go, Lass," he whispered returning to his work. My back arched as I felt myself peak. I clenched my eyes and moaned.

"Brynjolf! Oh fuck, don't stop," I moaned grabbing his hair. I felt all of my muscles tightening with each moan. I heard Brynjolf letting out little sounds of pleasure as well. He pushed my legs off of his shoulders and leaned in and kissed me.

"Do you like how you taste?" he asked me in a breathy voice. I licked his lips as a yes. He leaned in and kissed me harder and harder while his hands fondled my chest. I grabbed the top of his pants, trying to suggest that he strip. He had taken control, and I needed to find a way to get back on top. I slipped out from the kiss and ran behind him, wrapping my arms around his strong waist. "Did you expect to take control by doing that?" he chuckled. "No no no, you have to do it like this," He said spinning around and gently pushing me to the ground. He had one hand keeping his body above mine while the other went behind my head as he kissed me. 

I broke free from the kiss. "Wait," I laughed. "This isn't fair." I grabbed the dagger that was on the floor. I stuck it down his pants and sliced them off. He didn't complain that Tonilia would have to stitch that up later. I felt like he would let me do anything. So I did. I pushed him down to the floor. "Am I doing this right?" I said as I hovered his naked body. "Is this how I take control?" I said into his ear. I lowered my body onto his cock and felt a fire just roar within me. He grabbed my hips and moved me up and down as he threw his head back. His chest rose and fell faster and faster with each bounce that I did. His moans were quiet and small. He pulled me off of him and began to rub his dick. I grabbed it for him, trying my best to please him. 

"At a girl," he said quietly as his hand ran up and down my back. I knew he was about to orgasm - his breath became irregular and caught- his moaning became louder and more needy. "Ah, fuck," he grunted. I could feel myself getting wetter with each moan he let out. After he peaked, I lied down into his arms. I loved to just feel him. His skin, his warmth - even his musk I loved just being enveloped in. His right hand was behind his head while his left was stroking my back. My left hand was feeling his muscles on his chest and stomach. I adored how the only thing giving us light and keeping us warm was the fire - about a foot or two from our heads. The way the shadows moved on him when the fire flickered created a masterpiece on him. I felt happier than I had felt in a very long time. His breath was the only thing that could be heard when he rolled over me. "So, you up for a challenge?"

"Always," I said on a breath. He smiled.

"Good." He stood up. Now, I could get a better light view of his package. "Can't help but stare, eh Lass?" I blushed. He bent down and scooped me up into his arms like I was a child. He walked slowly over to the bed in the next room over. He laid me down gently on my back. I looked up at him with so much anticipation. He had such a sweet smile - not of lust, but more of happiness. I could tell this was the happiest he had been in a while as well. He put his hands down on the bed just above my shoulders, planting a kiss on my forehead. "Are you ready?"

"Please," I begged. "I need you, Brynjolf."

"That's what I like to hear." He positioned himself and entered me slowly. I gripped the dusty sheets tightly in my clenched fists. I sucked in my lower lip as the warmth began to spread throughout my core. My mouth formed an "O" as my breathing turned into gasping. I put my hands on his strong, slick back. I could feel my nails digging into his delicate skin. His thrusting quickened despite my nails ravaging his flesh. He kept one hand above my shoulder and took the other up and down the sided of my orgasming body. 

"Oh Brynjolf," I moaned. "Don't stop, please!" I screamed. I could feel my folds throbbing while he kept penetrating me. I could tell he was trying not to cum - his thrusts slowed and he held them, still trying to please me. "Just do it," I said through moans. "Please!" I cried out. He did. He did anything that I told him. I still had the upper hand, but Brynjolf would never let me admit it. When he started moaning he would kiss me to mute them - or pass them onto me. I loved it. It made me feel so - needed. 

His ginger hair brushed against my cheeks as he finished unloading into me. He began to tickle my neck with his lips leaving marks in his path. He gently pulled out and sat down on the bed with me. I sat up with him, gently circling all of the hickeys that I left on his chest and neck. 

"This is certainly going to put those rumors to rest of you and Tonilia."

"How do you know about those?" he gasped. "You know they aren't true," he assured me.

"How can I be sure?" I said leaning into him and swirling his hair. I loved to banter with him. I wanted to get under his skin. 

He smirked. "Would this change your mind?" he asked as he began to tickle me. He started at my ribs and moved up and down to my legs neck. He got me to roll over onto my back to avoid the feeling that I loved so much. The tickling turned to massages on my back. I accepted it for a few minutes. I just let the air be still between us as we enjoyed each other's bodies. His callused fingers were obsessed with my back. He felt every inch of spine and rib, caressing my scars and freckles. I could have had him do that forever. I loved having his attention on me and not some other distraction. I was all he was thinking about. 

I needed a turn. I never knew if I would have an opportunity anytime soon again to admire him at my demands. I held his head in my hands and just felt his rough skin. I began to laugh.

"What?" he chuckled.

"I love how I'm in control."

"Oh, I think I've had quite the control, Lass," he said flicking his eyebrows. I laughed even more. I stretched out on the bed and patted the space right next to me. 

"Come on," I complained. "I like thinking I had at least some control."

"Well," he said as he laid down next to me, "you do. You have that spark in you, Lass."

"Brynjolf..." I paused. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that this wasn't just some fling. I genuinely wanted to have him be mine. I still felt afraid to admit it despite how I just gave myself to him. 

"Shh, there's no need, Lass. I know." He pulled me into his warm body and hummed a little song to soothe me into sleep. I figured - no, I knew he loved me. If anyone else in the guild knew he was humming to relax me, they would never have let him hear the end of it. I fell asleep in his arms - something I had dreamed about since the moment he opened his mouth. The first time he watched me in the marketplace. Everything was working out so well, and it felt better than the sex we just had. 

I woke up the next morning in the same spot that we were in last night. Brynjolf was still holding me tightly as if he was still awake. I gently began to poke his face. He had to wake up. We had to get back to the Guild - people were going to start assuming things were happening between us. Which, of course, they were. Maybe this was for the better. People were going to see the hickeys on our necks and they were going to piece two and two together. 

He began making little grunts as I kept poking his face. This was the first time he had slept in a day or two, and I felt awful about rousing him. I felt his exhales on my forehead become less rhythmic and more - aware. His hands began to clench and flex. I felt so fortunate to be able to watch him wake - not to mention having him wake with me. 

"Good morning, Lass," he said in a deep, raspy voice. "Sleep well?"

"Mmhm," I said as I got out of bed and stretched. There was light flooding through the windows and warming my bare skin. He still laid in bed looking at my bare body in this light.

"You're quite pale for a Nord from Elsweyr."

"Yeah, I never knew why. I've been that way forever."

Brynjolf rolled out of bed, turning his back to me. This gave me a clear view on his scratches that I gave him last night. I smiled - I actually enjoyed leaving my mark on him. He then turned to face me as he scratched his face. I looked at all of the hickeys on his abdomen, chest and neck. "How do I look?" he joked.

"Like you just gave a girl the best night of her life."

He blushed. "And you look like you just made a man feel like an important one," he said as he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my back, and I threw mine over his shoulders. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, why don't we look downstairs?"

"Ooh!" I said pulling out of our hug. I grabbed my new set of Guild armor that I had yet to try on yet. 

"Here, let me help you with that, Lass," he said walking over to me. He helped me step into the pants.

"How do they look?" I said spinning around.

"They look almost as amazing as the girl wearing them."

"Oh please. Come help me get this shirt on." He obeyed. I felt truly comfortable in this armor. It was made for a woman - and it was new. It smelled like it was fresh off of a cow. 

"Wow," he said marveling at my fully clothed figure. "I knew you were the perfect fit the moment I laid my eyes on you." I blushed.

"I love you," I blurted out. I never planned on saying it.

"And I as well, Lass." We laughed. 

"Why don't we save the basement for another day?" I suggest while strapping my boots on.

"Sure," he said putting his shirt on. "You know, I can't even wear these pants anymore."

"Good. I think you look better without them on, anyway."

"Ha! You may think so. All of the city guards may have a different idea."

"Well, I have an idea. Let's head outside." He held his pants up as we walked outside. We went down to the lower pier where we fixed up my shoulder last night. I began to look in the fishing barrel. I pulled out a fish hook and wire and began to use that to stitch up the rips in the pants that I had made last night with his dagger. "Well, it will do for now," I said standing up, brushing my pants off. "Listen, you head on back to the Ragged Flagon, I'm going to go to the Bee and Barb before I head to Goldenglow."

"Listen. This is a difficult job. I trust that you have the skills, or I wouldn't have let Mercer give this to you. Screw this up, and you'll make me look like a total dunce. Got that?"

"Understood."

"Alright. Better get going." He gave me a kiss on the cheek as I walked back up to the fence. I perched myself and crawled slowly across, thinking back to the lessons a Khajiit had taught me one day for a few septims about sneaking. I thought about how I needed to find a back entrance to avoid that nosey mercenary. Or I could just tell him to fuck off. Either way would work. 

I just went through the only door that I knew about. I'd deal with that blade when I got to him. I saw him sitting on the bench. He looked up at me and didn't even speak. He had a frown on his face when he was what I was wearing. His look became even more distasteful when he saw the hickeys on my neck. He didn't even bother to offer his services this time. I walked up to the bar.

"Oh, you again. Listen I don't - "

"No, no, no. I'm just here for a drink, today."

"Fine," she grumbled. "What can I get for you?"

"Can I get a mead?" She reached under the bar and slid it to me. I thought it was a befitting drink since I was raiding the very supplier for the mead. The true reason I came here for a drink was to avoid any drama in the Cistern. I didn't want to be targeted by all of these people that I barely knew about having an affair with Brynjolf last night. I felt that if I could successfully complete this job, people wouldn't mess with me about it.


	6. The Goldenglow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jove completes the Goldenglow job, however it does not go as smoothly as she had hoped....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** VIOLENCE **  
> ** ADULT THEMES **
> 
> The events in this chapter are based off the previous chapter.
> 
> I should be uploading a chapter about once a week, for anyone curious :)

I sat at the bar mulling the instructions over in my mind. I had to burn down three beehives and clear out the main safe in the estate. Seemed simple enough. Except for the fact that it was guarded by hired mercenaries. This would normally never be a problem, however, I was still injured with my shoulder. I was tired. I had poor weapons. These were mercenaries we were talking about - trained killers with a burning hate for Thieve's Guild members. I turned the bottom of my glass to the ceiling and let the drink fill me up. 

'I know this is an important job,' I thought, 'but I could truly not give a fuck right now.' I stood up and walked out of the back door - away from that nosey hireling. There was a brisk breeze blowing my hair into my face as I just stood in the fresh air for a moment. Skyrim is such a beautiful place to live - it's so different from Elswyer. I personally feel like I belong here more than any other place I've been to in my travels. I love the cold, brisk air, the mountains, the breathtaking skyscapes - pretty much every little detail in this land gives me a warmth that not even Elswyer could give me. 

I moved on towards the city gates. I thought about that one guard that tried to get me to pay a visitor's fee on my first entry, however I haven't left the city gates since I entered just a few days ago. I figured he wouldn't stop me again, but if he hadn't learned his lesson yet, he would soon. 

I was a safe distance from any civilization, just in the forest outside of the town. I had learned a new spell that I thought could help me on this job - a flame antronach. I was weak, and I had read about these types of spells before being helpful to smite enemies. And since I had to burn down these bee hives, it seemed like right antronach for the job. It was my first time casting it - I was nervous, but excited to test this spell out. I took a breath in and threw the spell to the ground. A purple explosion happened before me, and once the purple cleared, the most gorgeous figure floated before me. She looked at me as her fire crackled within her iron bonds. She had no expression, yet was able to convey that she was here to serve me. I decided to find some wolf to kill to test out her skills in combat. As we walked, a small trial of fire followed behind her, but it didn't spread, it just followed her swift movements. I felt a sense of pride well up within me. Even though casting magic is not necessarily celebrated here, I felt like I was more skilled than most of the Nords here. I walked some way before I finally found a goat. It wasn't a wolf like I had hoped, but a goat wouldn't go to waste. I held my breath as I drew my bow, landing a shot in its hind leg. My antronach then promptly threw a flame ball at it. I watched the goat burn as it collapsed and tumbled down the small hill. 

'This is glorious,' I thought. 'I can't possibly botch this job with her on my side.'

I pulled out my map and guessed where I probably was. I dragged my finger over to the little 'x' Brynjolf had marked on my map. I remember him taking a piece of charcoal and marking it on my map while he told me all of the details for the job. As I began walking towards Goldenglow, I began to think about last night's events. I ran my fingers over my hickeys, all the while thinking, 'Brynjolf was here.' I just wanted to feel him again. I'd give anything to feel his tight skin, scruffy face - scars and all. I wondered how he got his battle marks, hoping I would find out soon. 

Before I knew it, I had reached the front gates of Goldenglow. This wasn't necessarily my plan, but I had been too distracted by my memories of last night. I hadn't even noticed that my flame antronach had burned away. I pulled out my bow and began to land arrows on those damn mercenaries. They began to chase after me, causing me to panic and run into the first door I could find. Brynjolf had asked me to try and sneak past everyone, but I knew I had already ruined that opportunity. He shouldn't have a problem with me killing anyone that is hostile towards me, I'm sure. 

'I can't sneak through this place,' I thought to myself. 'I'm just going to take care of these mercenaries,' I thought as I drew out my bow, 'Dark Brotherhood style.' With that silent remark to myself, I set off into the house, hoping to avoid them, but I wasn't trying very hard. One of them heard me, which ensued in a massive swarm onto me. One strong Nord pushed me to the wall, grabbed my wrists and slammed them back, rendering my arms useless. I screamed in pain - my shoulder was being pushed out of its place that Brynjolf so delicately wrapped it in. Two more Nords came up to either side of me, blades drawn. Their hot breaths hit my face as they awaited the one holding my wrists to speak.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a fine one, eh boys?" The men scoffed.

"What should we do with her?" one asked looking to the man holding me back.

"I say we take her down to the basement and see what she's made of. How many men do you think she can handle at once?" he asked looking me dead in the eyes.

"I can take all of you," I say as I spit into his face. The two other men began to swing their blades at me. I ducked down to the floor and rolled out from underneath them. I used this moment to conjure my flame antronach to help me. She made her stunning introduction, then promptly threw her wrath at the mercenaries. They ignited, causing them to holler in agony, but they didn't give up so easily. They were distracted by my ally, so I used this time to run straight to the basement. I didn't retrieve the key to the safe - I didn't care enough to go upstairs and look. I took my chances and did my best lockpicking, however, it was one of the most difficult locks I've tried to pick in a while. I spent twenty long, endearing minutes trying to get the lock to bust. It was the most rewarding sound to hear the lock click and the safe door pop open. I didn't even care to look what was inside, I just took it all. 

Before I went out of the door, I summoned my flame antronach to return - she had faded whilst I was lockpicking. I took a moment to just watch her gracefulness. She kept her gaze strictly on me, waiting for me to give her a command. She watched my every move, hoping that the next one would be an order. I smiled; I enjoyed feeling so respected. I pushed the doors open to the outside and ran immediately to the bee hives. It seemed that day must have flown by faster than I could remember - it was already dark outside. I didn't see any mercenaries... yet. I didn't know if it was because it was too dark or maybe I had just evaded them. One thing was for certain, I was burning three bee hives and getting back to Brynjolf as soon as possible. I looked over to my antronach. 

"Burn these three," I said to her in my labored breath. She did as she was told - she set fire to three. I smiled at her to let her know I appreciate her work, but she wasn't focused on me. She turned her back to me and began throwing more fireballs off into the distance. "Hey! No, stop!" I screamed at her. At the time, I did not know there were enemies in that direction. Until one caught fire and stopped running at us, I thought she had become hostile towards me. Once I saw her land a hit, I figured that she was protecting me. I wanted to just get out of there, so I turned and ran off into the water, wading out towards Riften. It was not long that I heard something much larger than a person ignite. I turned to look back at the estate - then I felt myself just leave my own body. My stomach, eyes, and heart all seemed to just sink deep into my body as if they wanted to fly out of my back. My flame antronach hit another bee hive. "Fuck!" I screamed. "Fuck!" It's the only word that I could think of. I just turned around and kept swimming. Once I got to land again, I busted out crying. I found a tree and collapsed under it, heaving heavily. "Fuck, Brynjolf is gonna have my ass!" I screamed through my break down. No one was listening. This was kind of a relaxer for me - I could scream anything. So I did. "Damnit! The one job- one job that would give me a reputation. I blew it, just like I blow fucking everything. Fuck!" My bawling became more severe. I ended up just screaming - no words, just hot air leaving my body. I liked to think of it as all of my grief that I was sending away.

I gathered myself up and began to walk back to the Riften gates. I knew how much I needed all the coin I could get. Brynjolf did too. He warned me that if I botched this, I wouldn't receive a single septim. I had no clue what I should have expected down in the cistern. I honestly didn't think the news could spread that fast. I thought I would be okay once I got there - maybe Brynjolf would just listen to what I had to say. I was at the gates at last. My heart began to pound the closer I got to the cistern. Passing the marketplace. Walking behind the temple of Mara. Pressing the button on the secret entrance. I felt like my heart was going to tear out of my chest at any second. I climbed down the ladder. I looked out into the middle of the room. Brynjolf was standing on the bridges - his back to me. I knew that cedar hair from just about any angle. I walked over to him.

"Hey," I barely got out before he started talking.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he spun around and faced me. "You've made a mess of things and Maven's furious. I told you not to burn more than three of the hives!" His eyebrows were furrowed as his green eyes pierced into my soul. His normal charm and warmth within his eyes were replaced with the uncontrollable fires that I had seen earlier with the beehives burning. 

"News travels fast I see," I said trying to keep my dominance. I didn't want him to know how distraught I have been over it.

"I've smoothed things over with her for now, but you can forget your cut." His voice was a bit calmer now, but his eyes showed a different story. He was still raging. 

"Here's what I found in the safe," I said as I handed him a letter that I had found.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he shifted his attention to the letter. "Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What's that idiot thinking? He has no idea the extent of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of a deal. I'm certain he'll find out," he spoke to himself. He turned to me, eyes still on the paper. "If only the parchment had the buyer's name instead of this odd symbol," he said as he shifted his gaze to mine. "Any idea what that might be?" He tilted the paper in my direction. I put my hands in my pockets.

"No idea."

"Blast," he said rolling his shoulders back. "Well, I'll check my sources and speak to Mercer. For now, you're off to speak with Maven Blackbriar. She asked for you by name."

"Good, it's about time I met her. What does she want with me?"

Brynjolf shrugged. "That's between you and Maven, and I'd prefer if we keep it that way." He smiled. "Don't worry about it. Maven's business dealings usually involve quite a bit of gold for people."

"Well I better talk to her as soon as I can then," I said scratching the back of my head.

"How's that shoulder, Lass?"

"It's been better. I'll live. Look, I'm gonna get going." I was in no mood to even look Brynjolf in the eyes. I hated how I'd disappointed him on something he trusted me to do.

"Don't push yourself - I haven't even shown you where your bed is. I'm sure you want to drop off some stuff into a chest, at least." His eyes looked frustrated. Suddenly, a word ran through my head. 'Hungover'. He wasn't at the moment, but I had a feeling he would be soon. 

"Don't you get it, Brynjolf?" I snapped. "I have nothing to put away, or whatnot. Just let me go." I spun around and walked back over to the ladder, and I could have sworn I heard laughter. I looked over my shoulder and saw Brynjolf laughing.

"A good thief like you should always have something to put away, Lass," he yelled over from across the room. 

"Sure," I yelled back, "but a smart thief sells it all." I continued up the ladder and out into Riften. I figured there's a chance that some Khajit might be outside the city walls, and there's a way to get to Honeyside from there as well. I didn't want to go see Maven tonight - I didn't feel in my top condition. My plan was to spend the night in Honeyside again, this time by myself. I do hate being alone, however I didn't want to face any other Guild members. I'm sure they all thought that I'm Brynjolf's little pet that can't do anything right.

I made my way back out to the city gates. "You've been in and out of Riften all day," one gaurd noted.

"Yeah. So what's it matter to you?"

"You must be up to no good."

I pulled the dagger out of my sheath. "Please don't piss me off right now, I've had a long enough day." I starting thinking about how Brynjolf would make some excuse that he was just doing some extra work at the farm up the street. He was much more patient and clever than I was - I always just fought with people that won't agree with me. 

"And what do you think you're going to do with that?" one asked.

"None of your damn business," I mumbled as I sheathed it and continued walking out of town. It was too dark to see, so I called out my flame antronach. She fought with me, provided light, and was nice company. We traveled together until we found the Khajit we were looking for. I was thrilled - It had felt like ages since I had seen a Khajit, and it reminded me of home. "Hey, I have some things to sell."

"Well, if it isn't a member of the Thieve's Guild. Zaynabi will buy any stolen goods from you, you know," she said with her thick Elswyer accent. I pulled out some rings, necklaces, some drinks - anything that I had on me that I didn't need. This gave me a fat profit, and I felt secure for the first time in... a while. I turned out and walked back to the city. I found the secret little path leading down to the lower dock at Honeyside. I stood at the edge of the dock and looked out into the water - shocked by what I saw. 

It was Brynjolf. I knew it was. It was still dark, but I knew every curve of his body. He was out in the water up to his waist, bringing little cups in his hands up to his shoulders, letting the water run down his body. I contemplated speaking, but I just watched him. He ran his hands through his hair, then just let his fingers dangle in the water. I so badly wanted to throw a candlelight spell at him so I could see more, but I decided to just grab an ale that was sitting on the fishing bucket and watch in silence. His clothes were strewn on the dock. I grabbed a piece and brought it up to my face and sniffed it. His smell made me feel so warm and comforted. It smelled like the ratways, mead, and something else. I didn't know what else it was exactly, but it was him. It was just - him.

He turned around to face the dock where I was standing. I decided that there's no point in just watching silently now. I casted my candlelight spell that floated above my head. It lit up my face, so I smiled and waved before taking a sip of ale. He swam over to the edge of the dock and pulled his torso out of the water, leaving his waist hidden by the water. He folded his arms and put them on the dock.

"What are you doing here?" he chuckled.

"I'm just watching the show," I said as I took another sip of ale. "Want one?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll take one." I walked over from the back of the dock over to the fishing bucket, which was closer to where Brynjolf was. The light followed where I went, and since I was moving closer to Brynjolf, the light hit more of his body. I grabbed the ale off of the top of the bucket and then sat down in front of him. The light moved above the space between us. He popped the top off and took a sip.

"Do they hurt?" I asked.

"What?"

"The scratches on your back. Do they hurt?" 

"Oh, you mean those? No, no, they don't hurt any. The pleasure was far worth the pain, Lass," he said taking a sip of ale. The candlelight spell burned out. "Aha, I have an idea." He pulled himself out of the water and grabbed the balled up blanket that I hadn't noticed there before. 

"What's this idea?" I asked as he put his pants on. I was still sitting down, so he looked down at me.

"Just follow me, Lass." Then, he jumped off the deck back into the water. I stood up - shocked from the splash.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as I grabbed the blanket to dry myself off.

"No, no!" He started splashing more water on me. "Get your ass in here!"

I kicked my boots off, then slid my pants down my legs. "This show is gonna cost you," I call out to him.

"You already got your show, Lass."

"Well I'm not gonna be daft like you," I say as I take the top of the armor off, "This armor is new, I'm not gonna ruin it." I was in my just my undergarments. I knew the water would be cold, but I wanted to take the plunge. I sat on the edge and put my feet in, gasping at how cold it was. "Divines, Brynjolf, it's freezing!" He waded over to me, then grabbed my hips with his cold hands, lifting me into the water. I screamed while laughing all at the same time. He didn't even try to hush me this time, instead, he started laughing too. He ran his hand through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders - his hands were still grasping my waist. "So what's this idea?" I asked again. 

He pushed me off of him. "Right, follow me." He lead me over to the Riften docks just across from Honeyside. He got out to the lower deck and gave me a hand up. 

"Brynjolf, what are we doing over here?" I asked while laughing. He took my hand and lead me to the upper tier of the dock. 

"Shhh, you'll see, you'll see. I used to come here a lot as a kid." He crouched down at a door and pulled out a lockpick from his pockets. I crouched down right beside him, watching his technique. His eyebrows furrowed together and his lips slid over one another until the lock popped and the door opened. "C'mon in here," he whispered as he used his hand to beckon me in. He came in behind me and shut the door. "Okay, can you make that light come back?"

"You mean my candlelight spell?"

"Yeah." I casted it into the air and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"This, Lass, is the Riften Fishery." He walked over to some table and opened the cabinet underneath it. "Ah, they still keep their stash in the same place after all these years. You think they'd learn by now," he laughed. He came back over with two meads and handed one to me. "My favorite thing about this place is the fish. Well, go on, Lass. Step in!"

"What?"

"Right in there is where they keep all of the live fish that they catch. It's spectacular," he said while taking a sip of his drink. 

"Oh no no no. You're coming in with me,' I said as I grabbed his forearm trying to drag it in. He started laughing.

"Of course!" He put his drink down and ran in before me. I stepped into the water while looking beneath me at all of the fish swimming at my feet being illuminated by the floating orb of light. I gasped. 

"This is amazing!" I said keeping my focus on the fish.

"You haven't even gotten all the way in yet! It's rooms of fish down here." I dove in behind him and submerged myself in the water. I opened my eyes to see the light attracting several fish. Brynjolf had dunked himself into the water as well, looking in awe of how the light lit up the fish's home. I came up for air. "I had never seen what it looked like down there. It's always been too dark."

"Well, now you have, ahaha." I ran hands through my hair so that it would slip behind my shoulders. I felt the fish brush up against my body while I waded above the water. I couldn't help but start to giggle. "This is glorious, Brynjolf. I've never done anything like this before."

"I knew you'd enjoy it," he said as he headed towards the stairs. I followed. He got out of the water and squeezed all of the water out of his hair. Then, he ran his fingers through it to loosen it up. "Care to join me, Lass?" he asked as he grabbed a blanket out of a different cabinet. I repeated the same routine for my hair, then nodded at him, allowing him to hug me into the blanket with him. I began to laugh.

"Where did you put those meads?"

"Oh, right here," he said grabbing them. We clinked our glasses together then downed the rest of the bottle. I wiped my lips with my hand and threw the glass to the ground. "Well, I think I underestimated your drinking abilities, Lass," he laughed. "Another?"

"Hell yeah!" He broke free from our blanket hold and walked across the room to get more. I sat down wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, then sliding it off of one so Brynjolf could share it with me when he came back. He sat down and handed me another bottle. I opened it and took a few sips. 

"So tell me how it went down," he said as he took a drink.

I sighed. "It wasn't my fault, I need you to know that. I knew damn well how vital this job was, and I would never want to make you or the Guild look bad. It was her fault," I said as I freed my hand and conjured my flame antronach. Brynjolf's eyes widened as he saw her. 

"What in-"

"Yeah, I know. She was a new spell I was trying out. Long story short, she helps me do whatever I tell her to do."

"Give us a show!" Brynjolf yelled at her. I looked over at his mead bottle - almost empty again. I sighed. I figured he wasn't even listening at this point, now just drunk. 'Why fight it,' I thought. I downed the rest of my mead and laughed with him. "She isn't listening to me," Brynjolf whined. 

"Well she won't listen to you," I said.

"Then tell her to give us a show!" he said pointing his hand at her. I started laughing, feeling the warmth within me. 

"Give us a show, damn it!" I yelled at her. Brynjolf grabbed me and put his nose in the crane of my neck. His eyes were closed, but his grip was tight on me. I watched my antronach entertain herself by backflipping and spinning in graceful circles. I sipped some more mead and ran my fingers through Brynjolf's hair. I just loved to feel his body. I traced my fingers all across his shoulders and the scratches on his back, some already scabbed over. The flame antronach providing us with the only light and warmth, besides the blanket that we were sharing. I rested my head on his and gently shut my eyes before drifting into sleep.


	7. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jove gets to know more Guild members after a reckless night with Brynjolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ADULT THEMES **
> 
> The events of this chapter occur directly after last chapter.
> 
> There's some head - canon action going on in this chapter (only for character background), so enjoy :)

"Hey," I whisper while running my fingers through Brynjolf's hair. "Hey, we gotta wake up." He was still passed out, arms wrapped around mine. I looked around the floor, seeing several more bottles than I remember strewn about the fishery. I grabbed his face with my hands and gently rubbed my thumbs on his cheeks. I was losing a bit of patience; I knew we needed to be out of here without a trace before the fishery opened. "Brynjolf," I said a bit louder. His eyebrows raised, however his eyes weren't open. He let out a little grunt to alert me that he was awake. I sat up against the wall and stretched my neck - it was sore from sleeping on the hard ground, however this was not foreign to me. "We have to leave here soon," I said looking down to him.

"Mhmm," he grumbled, eyes still shut. 

"How are you feeling?" I asked. I figured he must have had an awful hangover considering all of these empty mead bottles. He sighed in response as he sat up.

"Did I do this?" he asked me, eyelids heavy and full of worry. 

"Truly, I don't remember." By the look I could see on his face, he knew this must have been his doing. I figured he had just wanted validation of comfort from me. "But that's not important," I say running my hand through his hair. "What is important is us getting back to the Ragged Flagon."

"Mhmm," he said leaning his head against the wall. I stood up and began grabbing the glass bottles and tossing them into the water with the fish. The clinking of the glass when the bottles knocked each other filled the quiet room. Whenever a bottle hit the water, the fish would scatter, then gather around the foreign object that penetrated their serenity. 

"If only I was hungover," I said kneeling in front of him, "you would be able to carry me, but of course you have to be hungover..."

He laughed. He opened his arms for me to fall into to. I did. The rising and falling of his chest was like a soothing poem, carrying me off into serenity. 

"Come on now, Brynjolf, I know you don't want to move, but we can't be here when it opens," I said pushing myself off of him. "I don't even know the time, they could be coming any minute."

"Alright," he said as he stood up. 

"Can you manage?"

"I'm okay, Lass." His hand rubbed little circles on his forehead, clearly trying to relieve a headache. He walked over to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"What do you hear?" I asked. His hand fanned at me to silence me.

"We're good," he said after a few moments. He gently cracked the door open, scoping out the dock to see if anyone was approaching. He grabbed my hand as he ran out of the fishery, down the stairs and jumped into the water.

"Wow," I gasped, chilled by the frigid water, "You sure are fast for being hungover,"

He laughed. "I can handle my alcohol, don't worry." We swam back to Honeyside to grab our clothes from last night. I pulled myself onto the pier and grabbed the sheet that was left there from last night to dry off.

"Here," I stretched my arms out to him in the water and offered to help him onto dry land. He grabbed my arms as I heaved him up to me.

"Wow, you're a bit stronger than I thought," he said in a scratchy voice - a sure sign of how his night went. I handed him the sheet as I finished putting my boots on. He put on his Guild armor, then wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we began walking out to the city gates. 

"Where are you two coming from?" A guard asked.

"Oh, we're coming in for Elgrim's Elixirs. See, last night we went out and gathered some alchemy ingredients," he reached into his pocket and pulled out some gold for the guard. "That shouldn't be an issue, should it?"

"No, not at all." I tried to avoid looking at him - I had been stopped by curious guards plenty of times in just the past few days, I feared that if one noticed me now, it would raise even more suspicion. A few stalls in the marketplace were beginning to open up, breathing life into a sleeping city. Brynjolf directed me into the direction of a temple, which had the secret entrance to the cistern. I pressed the button on the stone crypt, which it then made the loud stone - scraping sound that shook the very ground. I gently led him down the stairs to the little trap door. I opened it up and jumped in first. Brynjolf climbed down behind me.

"You need to lie down," I said once he hit the ground.

"Oh yeah?" he said sarcastically. "I was thinking we could go for another swim."

"Just settle down, I'll bring you some bread, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as he sat down onto his bed. "You must think I'm helpless, Lass."

"Oh, would you like to get some food yourself, then?" I barked back. He laughed. "No, you need to gain your strength back. Just relax here, I'll be back soon." I walked into the Raged Flagon and saw Delvin sitting at the table. Brynjolf had told me a few things about him - he was good at sneaking and could offer me some extra jobs. "Hi Delvin, my name is Jove," I said leaning on his table.

"Jove, uh? Yeah, Brynjolf mentioned you. Lemme guess," he said leaning back in his chair, "He plucked off the street and dropped you into the thick of things without tellin' you which way is up. Am I right?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Something like that," I said pulling up a chair. "I can handle myself just fine."

"Lyin' to my face isn't gonna win you any favors with me, I can promise you that. On the other hand, takin' some of these extra jobs off my hands, now will get you to the top of my list."

"You know nothing of me," I said crossing my legs and putting my elbows on the table. He didn't speak, instead, he kept a strong stare on me with an eyebrow raised. I sighed. "You don't think I'm thief material? Perhaps this will change your mind," I said as I pulled his dagger out of my pocket. "Look familiar, Delvin?" He smirked.

"See, that kind of attitude comes from someone who wants to get rich and stay alive long enough to enjoy it. We're goin' to get along nicely. So, if you've got the nerve, I've got plenty of extra jobs to help get the Guild back on its feet."

"Back on its feet?"

"Look around you," he exhaled. "The Flagon, The Guild... It's all fallin' apart. A few decades ago, this place was as busy as the Imperial City. Now, you're lucky if you don't trip over a skeever."

"Divines," I gasped. "What happened?"

"Look, I know the others think im a bit daft for sayin' stuff like this, but I'm goin' to give it to you straight. Somethin' out there is piss - drunk mad at us. I don't know who or what it is, but it's beyond just you and me. We've been cursed."

"What can we do about it?" I asked. He was serious about his opinion, and I was serious about wanting to help.

"I'll tell you what we do. We spit in that cure's face and turn things around down here. Put things back the way they were. That's where you come in. I've got plenty of work available that could guide us down the road to recovery. All you need to do is ask and we both come out smellin' like a rose."

"Absolutely," I said with a nod. 

"Now," he said putting his fingers on his neck, "tell me where you got those."

I laughed. "That's none of your business."

"Was it Brynjolf?" I blushed. "Of course. I mean, who else would it be? I saw his just yesterday morning. Gods, you two have only known each other for what, two days?"

"I know, I know."

"I'm keeping a close eye on you two."

"Oh please," I groaned. "We're fine."

"Oh really? Have you known Bryn as long as I have? No, and 'cause of that, I know a bit more about him."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's just say everyone has a reason for gettin' into larceny. I took him under my wing and helped him through a rough patch."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded to let him know to keep going.

"Brynjolf spent his days wastin' away at the Bee and Barb. Drinkin' and entertainin' himself with fine women that passed through. I have my reasons for bein' suspicious of you two, is all."

Drinking. 

"Brynjolf is hungover," I blurted out. I never meant to say it, and I knew that once I had said it, it would just raise Delvin's suspicion even higher.

"Is he now?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, what did you two do last night?"

"We broke into the Riften Fishery, we drank all of their mead, and we passed out."

"This is exactly the type of behavior I'm concerned about. You don't need to be worryin' yourself. I'll keep an eye on it. This could be plenty of things, trust me."

"Sure, I'd believe it."

"So, where is that poor bastard now?"

"I told him to lie down in the Cistern, I said I'd bring him some bread."

"Well, let's not keep him waitin'. You get the bread, I need to see this for myself," he laughed. I grabbed a loaf that was on the counter and Delvin and I walked into the Cistern together. "Well well," he said looking down at Brynjolf. "look who's all bent out of shape."

"Damn you," Brynjolf snapped at him. "I'm in perfect health." He turned to me. "When you went to go get that bread, I didn't expect you to bring a friend back, Lass."

"Right, and I didn't expect you to get so drunk last night, but things happen." Brynjolf sat at the top of his bed, leaning against the headboard. I sat down next to him and handed him the food. Brynjolf held the bread in one hand, and in the other, he rubbed the calluses on his thumbs. Delvin sat on the floor next to the bed in a child's pose, laughing silently to himself. 

"This is gold, comedy gold."

"Did you just come to watch, you ass?" Brynjolf asked Delvin with a near mouthful.

"I can't afford to miss out on such a golden opportunity." 

"Oh brother, you two. Be civil for a few hours, please?" I ask standing up. "I have to get going. I think if I keep Maven waiting any longer I might loose the job." I stood up and gave Brynjolf a little kiss on his jaw. I looked down at Delvin, who was rolling his eyes. As I was walking to the ladder, I heard them talking. I could barely make out what their words were, but I pieced it together.

"So, what are your thoughts?"

"I've got a lot of thoughts right now, I'll tell you that."

I smiled as I climbed out of the Cistern. I felt nervous about how Maven would treat me, after all, I just failed an extremely important job, and Brynjolf has warned me about how tough she can be. Nerves have never gotten me anywhere good, so I pushed all my concerns aside and put on a fictitious confidence just as I had done when I returned to Brynjolf yesterday. 

I was thinking about last night. I did remember now, but I truly didn't at the time he asked about all the bottles. We had about two before falling asleep. A few hours must have gone by - I'm sure they did. Brynjolf didn't intentionally wake me up. I figured he actually didn't want me to figure out the extent of his drinking. I was woken up by the sound of him tripping over bottles on the floor.

"Woah," I said gaining consciousness. "What's going on?" Brynjolf fell on top of me, spilling the mead in his hand. "Hey!" I exclaimed. I pushed his heavy body off of me. He put his head against the wall as I cast a candlelight spell, quickly raising his hands to protect his eyes from its light. "Bryn, by Divines, what is going on?" I never called him Bryn. He responded to my question by vomiting into the sheet. I sighed as I saw the bottles on the floor. 

"It's been a while since I've drunk this much," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I see that."

"Don't," he said before vomiting some more, "Don't worry. Just go back to sleep, Lass." And I did. I shouldn't have, but I was half asleep already; any invitation for sleep I was going to take weather I wanted to or not. I made a mental note to talk to Delvin about Brynjolf's history - figure out why he drank so much. After all, Brynjolf even said it had been a while since he got that piss drunk. Obviously, there was something wrong, and I wanted to help.


	8. Just Another Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jove completes the Honningbrew assignment, talks with Delvin and Brynjolf, then gets a job from Mercer about Gulum - Ei. Just another day in the Guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ADULT THEMES **
> 
> The events of this chapter are reliant on last chapter.
> 
> More head - canon action happening, just about Brynjolf's past. 
> 
> I didn't feel like going into details about the mission, even though Mallus Maccius is one of my favorite characters aha :,D

Back to the Bee and Barb I went. It felt like I had been there a million times, although it was really only five, give or take. Brynjolf told me to find Maven here. I had figured that she wouldn't be around a lot of people, considering I needed to do some illegal work. I walked up the stairs to the second floor where the rooms are. Sure enough, Maven was standing by a table within a little nook in the wall. 

"Maven?" I ask rounding the corner. 

"So you're the one?" she said looking me up and down. "You don't look so impressive." I was beginning to get tired of people saying that. 

"How about we just skip to the conversation," I say crossing my arms.

"You're a firebrand, aren't you? It's about time Brynjolf sent me someone with business sense. I was beginning to think he was running some sort of beggars guild over there," she said putting emphasis on 'beggars guild'.

"You have no faith in the Guild?"

"Faith?" she scoffed. "I don't have faith in anyone. All I care about is cause and effect - did the job get done and was it done correctly. There's no gray."

"You won't have that problem with me," I assured her. Honestly, I wasn't even too sure in myself after failing Goldenglow.

"I hope not, this is an important job." 

Of course, I thought. Every job is important. 

"I have a competitor called Honningbrew Meadery that I want to put out of business," she continued. "I also want to know how they managed to get the place up and running so quickly."

"Where do I begin?" I asked.

"Head to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun, and look for Mallus Maccius. He'll fill you in on all the details. One more time incase I wasn't clear - you butcher THIS job, and you will be sorry."

"Absolutely, I'll be on my way then," I said walking off. 

 

I completed the job, and I did it well. I was proud of myself, and I knew Brynjolf would be too. I had already told Maven how the deed went, so it was time to head to Brynjolf and tell him. I hopped down into the Cistern, expecting to find Brynjolf in his bed. He of course, wasn't there. The next logical place I would find him would have to be the Ragged Flaggon, so I walked in there.

"Delvin,"

"Hmm?" he asked looking up from his drink.

"Where's Brynjolf?"

"Oh, he's watching Niruin practice his archery. Why, you need him?"

"Obviously. I have to tell him about that job Maven asked me to do."

"Oh," he said. "How'd that go?"

"Shockingly, I didn't fail it like I did with Goldenglow."

"Oh now, don't get down on that. Even Vex couldn't do it, and she's one of our best."

"So I've heard. You know, since Brynjolf is busy right now, I've got a few questions for you."

"Sure," he said sipping his drink. "Ask away."

"What made you take Brynjolf in?"

"I told you. I saw him wastin' away at the bar and I wanted to offer him a different path is all."

"Right, so tell me more. That story is just begging for details."

"As if. I don't think Brynjolf would like that." 

"And I don't think you would like it if the whole Guild found out about you and Vex, now would you?"

"Gods," he said gulping his drink, "you are good. Alright, what do you want to know...?"

"Tell me more about what he did that made you choose him."

"I was lookin' for an apprentice, so I had my eyes peeled for someone. I'd seen Brynjolf around - he was a troubled young man. He never seemed to leave the Bee and Barb. He drank all day and night, making the money to pay for his drinks, by sleeping with whores. I just wanted to try and help him."

"Uh huh," I said leaning back in the chair. "You don't think I'm just another one of Brynjolf's whores, do you?" I asked him.

"Oh no, no," he assured me. "After I brought Brynjolf in, he cleaned himself up. Besides, he wouldn't have brought you into the Guild if you were just a bar whore, I can promise you that." 

I sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods."

"Is that all you were worried about?" He asked.

"Yeah. You had mentioned this a few days ago - I had just been thinking about it."

"Well quit your worrin'."

"Thanks Delvin," I said standing up. I trusted his judgment. He knew Brynjolf far longer than I had, and they talked just the other day while I went out to Maven, so I had figured that would give him time to form an opinion about me. I felt pretty proud that I was obviously something special to Brynjolf. I walked back into the Cistern to look for him. I found him in a room with targets strung up on the wall. He was in the back corner with his arms folded, watching Niruin hit perfect shots with each draw of his bow. When Brynjolf caught sight of me, a smile appeared on his face. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So?" He asked me. I knew damn well that he already knew how it went, he just wanted me to talk.

"Job's done. We won't be hearing from Honningbrew anytime soon, I can assure you." I watched Niruin make another target, then another, and another.

"Ha, I knew you had it in you. How unfortunate for Sabijorn..."

"Yet very fortunate for Maven."

"Exactly," he said taking his arm off of me and facing me. "Now you're beginning to see how our little system works. Maven sent word that you discovered something else while you were out there. Something important to the Guild?" I knew he had already known.

"The same symbol from Goldenglow was involved."

"Then this is beyond coincidence. First Aringoth, and now Sabijorn... Someone is trying to take us down by driving a wedge between Maven and the Guild."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Mercer thinks he knows a way to identify this new thorn in our side. He wants to meet with you right away. And if I were you, I'd hurry, I've never seen him this angry before."

"Great, thanks Brynjolf. We'll catch up later, okay?" He smiled as I turned to walk off. I knew that Mercer would be at his desk looking over just about every little thing he could find to try and figure out what this bad luck could be. Sure enough, he was. I speed-walked across the Cistern to his desk. "You wanted to see me, Mercer?" I asked ducking down to meet his gaze.

"I've consulted my contacts regarding the information you recovered from Goldenglow Estate, but no one can identify that symbol."

"I found the same marking at Honningbrew Meadery," I said picking my fingernails. If Mercer wouldn't look up from his book, I wasn't going to look at him, either.

"It would seem our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black - Briar. Very clever..."

"You admire them?" He looked up from his book at me.

"They're well funded and have been able to avoid identification for years. I'm impressed it's reached this point," he said looking back down at his book. "Just don't mistake my admiration for pleasantry. Our nemesis is going to pay dearly..."

"How can we make them pay?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Because, even after all they're posturing and planning, they've made a mistake. The parchment you discovered mentions a Gulum - Ei, one of our contacts."

"Okay. Where do I begin?"

"Gulum - Ei is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I'm betting he acts as a 'go-between' for the sale of Goldenglow estate in order to finger our buyer. Get out there and shake him down, see what you come up with. Go see Brynjolf if you have any questions."

"Alright, you can trust it will be done," I said walking away. I didn't have any questions, but I saw Brynjolf near the exit, so I just decided to talk to him anyway.

"What did Mercer want?"

"I'm going to Solitude to talk to a Gulum - Ei."

"Oh, Gulum - Ei huh?"

"Think he'll give me trouble?"

"Trouble?" he laughed. "He's one of the most stubborn lizards I've ever met. You have your work cut out for you, Lass."

"So how do I get him to talk?"

"You're going to have to buy him off. It's the only way to get his attention. If that fails, follow him and see what he's up to. If I know Gulum - Ei, he's in way over his head, and you'll be able to use it as leverage."

"He's going to owe us for his betrayal."

"Aye," he said running his hand through his hair. "He does indeed. And with his fingers in the East Empire Company's ties, we'll make good use of that debt. If I'm not being clear, it means we don't want him killed. For now, just keep on his tail, he's bound to step in something he can't shake off his boot."

"Haha, okay. That sounds easy enough. I better get going then," I said planting a kiss on his cheek then turning to go out of the secret exit. 

"God, you two.." I heard someone say. I laughed as I entered Riften. I didn't care what anyone else thought, I was proud to have Brynjolf view me in such a light.


End file.
